


After the Siege

by wotshername



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotshername/pseuds/wotshername
Summary: After the siege of Big Ben, The Doctor has some worries. Rose tries to make him feel better. (Tentoo/Rose) (Light angst with a serving of fluff)





	After the Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Siege of Big Ben, so if you haven't heard that and don't want it spoiled, turn back now. 
> 
> I own nothing, the BBC own everything. 
> 
> I'm trying to become a better writer, so feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Well today was a nightmare.” Rose said, pressing the end call button as she swept into the bedroom she shared with The Doctor.

“You’re telling me.” A voice from under the covers of the bed muttered. Rose was unsure if she was meant to hear. She noticed the pile of clothes next to The Doctor’s side of the bed and rolled her eyes, he still hadn’t got the hang of putting his clothes in the basket.

He pulled the cover down slightly so Rose could see his big brown eyes topped by a mass of chocolate-coloured hair. “Is your mum ok now?” He asked, the concern in his voice evident.

“She’s fine…she’s not too impressed with you though,” Rose said as she quickly changed into her pyjamas, desperate to get into bed. She clambered in and felt two strong arms encircle her waist and pull her under the covers, into a tight embrace. The lack of light made it difficult to make out The Doctor’s features, so she gave herself a second for her eyes to adjust.

 “I think you’ve got some grovelling to do.” She said quietly, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The Doctor sighed and rolled on his back. “I’m sorry Rose. Really I am.”

“I know you are, anyway I didn’t mean grovel to me.” She responded as she rested her head on his chest, one of her arms draped over his waist. In the relatively short time he’d been in this universe, this had become their favourite sleeping position “Try not to feel too bad about it. I think you did the right thing by telling us.”

“Shame Jackie doesn’t agree. And it wasn’t just that, I know I upset her with the plan to blow everything up. It was ‘Un-Doctor’ like.”

Rose couldn’t tell if those were her Mother’s words or his own. She sat herself up so she could get a proper look at him, pulling the covers back so now The Doctor’s chest was exposed.

“Maybe _that_ was a stupid plan. But ‘Un-Doctor’ like? Not a chance. How often was it when I first travelled with you that I had to stop you blowing things up? In fact, what were you doing _when_ I first met you?” She lent down and pecked his lips, “I know you are working on it, and you’ll get there ok?”

He gave her a small smile, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile, hoping that had been enough to ease his concerns.

It wasn’t.

The Doctor sighed, “You didn’t see the look she gave me, I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

_Why does he care so much?_ Rose thought. She instantly felt bad for thinking it, knowing that it was probably his anxieties about something else coming out as worries about her mother.  

“She doesn’t hate you. It’s just taking some time for her to adjust.”

“It didn’t take you long.” He huffed.

“Yes, but I’m in love with you. It’s a different situation.” Rose hoped he’d be appeased by that, she really didn’t know what else she could say.

She returned to her former position of laying on his chest, arm over his waist, and they lay in silence, both lost in thought.  

“She thinks I’m gonna leave you.” He whispered, breaking the quiet.

“I know she does.” Rose murmured in reply, tightening her hold around his waist. The Doctor noticed and gently lifted her chin to look at him.

“Do you think that?” He asked, the fear of what her reply might be evident in his face.

“I know that you won’t.” She said firmly, and she felt him let out a deep breath.

“I love you Rose…so much. And I know I’m not the best at showing that all the time. I’ve never had a ‘girlfriend’ before so-“ She cut him off by placing her lips on his. After a round of enthusiastic snogging, Rose pulled away slightly and propped herself up on her elbow next to him.

“So I’m on a real learning curve with all this.” The Doctor continued, as if the snogging interlude hadn’t happened.

“I know Doctor, but I promise you are doing better than you think. And I know you aren’t going anywhere.” Rose replied, running one of her hands through his hair.

“I’m glad, although I’d still prefer it if your mother didn’t think that of me.”

“I’m trying to be romantic, can we please stop talking about my mother?” Rose teased him, although she was only half-joking.

“Rose I’m being serious, what if she never likes me?” The Doctor whined, sounding distinctly like a teenager. Rose could feel herself growing a little impatient, she had no idea why her mother’s opinion mattered to him this much, it certainly hadn’t before.

She instantly felt bad. She was trying her best to not compare the old him with the new him, and most of the time it worked.

Before she had chance to reply, he continued, “What if, when we get married and have children, she still can’t stand to look at me?”

_He wants to have a family with me_ the voice in her head shouted excitedly. She was so taken aback it was the only thing she could think of for a solid couple of minutes, she couldn’t believe how happy this made her. They hadn’t really discussed it, awkwardly moving the subject on whenever it came up. For him to say it with such certainty sent a thrill through her, and she had to stop herself from breaking out into a grin. Suddenly she remembered why The Doctor had brought it up in the first place, and finally she understood why her mum’s opinion of him mattered so much.

“She’ll get there, yeah?” Rose said gently, desperate to ease his anxieties “Just give her time…she thinks you’ll leave, so when you don’t she’ll see that she was wrong.” She said, stroking his cheek with her hand.

“Yeah?” He asked, still sounding a little unsure.

“Yes.” She said with such certainty he felt the last of his doubts leave his mind.

“Rose?” He propped himself up on one elbow, whilst Rose laid down on the bed, completely reversing their positions.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She looked into his eyes and saw they were filled with adoration and absolute devotion.

“Yeah, you’ve said.” She responded in a serious manner, but with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He gave a small chuckle. He then recomposed himself and put on a serious expression, “Miss Tyler, that is not the response I was looking for.” He replied sternly, his eyes showing the same mischievous glint at Rose’s own.

“Oh, you are one to talk. Does ‘Quite right too’ ring a bell?” She teased, poking her tongue out.

“In my defence, that was intended to be for dramatic effect. I had no idea I’d be cut off before I finished what I was saying.” He retorted, beginning to absentmindedly play with the hem of her t-shirt.

“Well it certainly did give dramatic effect, I had to wait 4 years for the rest of that sentence.” She had meant it as a joke, but she saw his face falter slightly and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt.

“I’ve made up for it though, haven’t I?” He said quietly

“You have more than made up for it. And for the record, I love you too.” She gave him a small smile and received a huge grin in response.

“Glad to hear it. You do know I love you more though.” He said, taking his opportunity to tease her. She noticed him slip one hand under her t-shirt and rest on her waist.

“You are such a liar. It’s a well-known fact that I love you more.”

“Rose Tyler, that is simply impossible.” He said, sliding his other hand under her t-shirt and resting it on the opposite side of her waist.

“Except it isn’t because I do.”

Before she had chance to realise what was happening, The Doctor had rolled on top of her and started to tickle her. She couldn’t help but screech with laughter.

“Get off you git!” She managed to get out, trying to tickle him back but failing miserably.

“Only if you admit that I love you more.” He said, continuing to tickle her whilst peppering her face with kisses.

“Never.” She laughed, before seizing her opportunity by lacing her arms around his neck and rolling them over so he was on his back and she was above him.

“How long are you gonna stay with me?” Rose asked him, taking him aback.

“Oi, that’s my line!” He exclaimed with mock outrage.

“So? Humour me. How long are you gonna stay with me?” Rose asked again.

“Forever.”

“Right answer.” With that, Rose leaned down and gave him the sweetest kiss he’d ever been given.

And finally, he felt at peace. 

 


End file.
